HeroFall: Siege of Asgard
"The Civil War Comes to Its End!" - Tagline HeroFall: Siege of Asgard is the newest Installment of the extremely popular Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a new FPS Crossover Game in the HeroFall Crossover Sub-Franchise. As a sequel to HeroFall: Guardians and a Prequel to the Ubisoft-Pixar Stand-Alone Universe, this new game takes place during the final days of a Great Conflict between sects of The Hero Coalition: The Hero Civil War, and now Players must step into the shoes of a Hero Knight named Alexander Aaron (the Greek God of Fear and son of Ares, God of War) as the boy serves The Winslow Accord (Good Heroes) against the tyrannical and evil Common Defense Pact. The game is set for release on all major Platforms in Late 2018. It is set to be the final installment to the HeroFall Franchise and end of the Civil War Storyline as a whole, and has been confirmed as a Prequel to a new part of the Ubisoft-Pixar Stand-Alone Universe: The Secret Warriors! A Prequel DLC for the Game, titled HeroFall: Prelude to Siege, was released alongside the Crossover's initial release. Cast * Nathan Gamble as Alexander Aaron * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximov/Scarlet Witch * Chloe Bennett as Daisy Johnson/Skye * Luke Mitchell as Hellfire * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird * Elizabeth Henstridge as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Tom Hiddleston as Loki Odinson * Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson * Scarlett Johansonn as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Guy Pearce as Robert Reynolds/The Sentry "A Battle is Coming" Teaser The Teaser starts off showing a young, blonde-haired boy standing in the middle of the Asgard Ruins as a massive Battle is going on behind him, with explosions, bullets and screams are heard. After a few seconds, a wave of energy overtakes the boy and reveals him as Alexander Aaron, as his eyes glow purple due to his Umbrakinesis and the Battle of Asgard rages on behind him. The second part of the Teaser shows a Distress Signal which says 'United States Department of Defense' and 'Winslow Accord Special Forces' as another massive Battle between The Winslow Accord and The Common Defense Pact is seen, with crashing Aircraft and even Helicarriers, alongside hundreds of dying Soldiers on both sides as a Morse Code Message is heard, saying "A Battle is Coming, 15/12/18" (alluding to the Game's release). After the Battle of New York is seen, the Sentry (a Villain serving the CDP) is seen, and his eyes glow yellow as a growling noise is heard, and the Teaser ends showing the title: 'HeroFall: Siege of Asgard'. Plot Prologue: The Initial Siege